Some wishes are actually heard!
by meliapotter456
Summary: What happens when two friends from the real world wish to be in the inuyasha world and it comes true. Sesshomaru x oc and Koga x oc. The rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

*This is too our new friendship cryshann! I hope you enjoy!*

I do not own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

Me: Hello Everyone!  
Cryshann: Welcome to our story!  
Me: We hope you enjoy it!  
Sessh: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me:*confused face* Huh? What would that be?  
Koga: *vein pop* You forgot about us!  
Cryshann: *tries to calm down koga* Easy wolf boy, you and dog boy will be introduced soon.  
Me: Yay! so cool your jets boys!*smirk*  
Sessh: *smirk* Just make sure it happens alright...onna ningen.  
Me: *annoyed face* I have a name you know.  
Sessh: I know, I just don't care*smirk and walks away*  
Me: Why you arrogant over grown mut-  
Cryshann: Okay! on with the story*tries to hold me back from choking Sesshomaru*

Ch. 1 (My pov)

The rays of sunlight began to peak through the cracks of my curtains and shinning brightly upon my face. My face started to scrunch together and I quickly grabbed the covers and threw them over my head to avoid the sunlight.

I was about to enter back into dreamland when an oh-so-annoying tug was apparent. I quickly tugged back trying to make the outside force stop it's annoying antics. My luck was cut short when said force began to speak, "Come on Amelia! time to wake up!"

I groan and say,"Five more minutes..."

"Mewa, I made your favorite, French toast with bacon and hashbrowns." Said the voice.

I jolt out of bed and said,"Where?"

The voice starts to giggle and I direct my attention to the foot of my bed, their sitting was my best friend and roommate Cryshann. She had a cheery smile on her face.

"I finally got you to wake up mewa." she said

"I guess you did, but seriously where is the French toast?" I ask

"Come on lazy head, it's in the kitchen." she said hopping off the bed.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed." I say

"Okay" she says as she walks out of my room and shuts the door.

Since the first day of elementary school Cryshann and I have been best friends, and after recently graduating from college we both pulled our money together and bought a small apartment for the both of us to live in. For me I don't think I could ever imagine my life without her.

As I slowly remove myself from the comfy land that is my bed, I walked over to my closet and opened it up and looked to see what I could wear. A white shirt with red sleeves and small white flowers patterned on the right sleeve caught my attention. I also found a pair of jeans hanging on one of the hooks in my closet. I grabbed both the jeans and the shirt and got dressed.

A few minutes later I emerged from my bed room clothed and ready for the day. The wonderful aroma of bacon invaded my nose causing my mouth to water. My stomach growled in need of breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled cryshann

"Coming!" I say as I ascend down the stairs and walk towards the kitchen. I enter the kitchen to see the table already set for the both of us and hot food ready to be eaten.

"Looks good crysha" I say as I take a seat.

"Thanks, now lets dig in" she says.

We eat breakfast while exchanging mild talk about what we were going to do today.

As we finish up our meal, Cryshann notices the shirt I'm wearing and says, "Feel 'in like sesshy today mewa."

I turn and blush at her comment. Of course she would be the first person to notice my shirt.

I sigh and say, "yes, I wanted to wear it today, because it came in the mail yesterday and I just washed it so I could wear it today."

"I can understand that, I'm just as guilty." she said. She removed her jaket to revel her favorite koga shirt, which consisted of a brown shirt with the picture of koga's face on it. We both burst out in laughter over our ridicules clothing choices.

I somehow regain my composure and say," Hey, don't forget we have our marathon tonight"

"I won't" She said.

You see, every Friday night Cryshann and I have an Inuyasha marathon. Inuyasha is the best anime ever!Cryshann and I absolutely love the show, especially when we get to see our favorite hot demon boys sesshomaru and koga.

I prefer the elegant and cruel Lord Sesshomaru, handsome and mysterious in appearance came to me when I first saw him. I have no idea why I'm so drawn to the Dog Demon Lord, to this day I still don't have an answer. As for Cryshann, her object of desire id the oh-so cocky wolf prince Koga. From what she told me, the reason she likes koga is because of his loyalty to his comrades and his cocky attitude, which cryshann believes to be the perfect making of a bad boy.

"Well, I'm off to work, see yay tonight crysha." I say as I grab my bag and head out the door.

"Okay, bye mewa!" she says as she waves goodbye to through the window as I hop into my car and drive to my work.

to be continued in ch. 2 Cryshanns pov...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

me:*sigh*  
Crysha: what's wrong mewa?  
Me: I'll tell you what's wrong?! Having a stubborn demon lord breathing down your neck every freak 'in minute of the day!  
Sessh: In my defense I was merely trying to motivate you to write more of the story.  
Me: Bull crap! You're just impatient like your brother!  
Sessh: This sesshomaru is not impatient like that idiot brother of mine.  
Crysha: *dumbfounded* Seriously? This entire argument is ridicules!  
koga: I don't see any harm.  
Crysha: *face palm* Let's just go on with the story...

Ch. 2 (Cryshann's pov)

As I wave my friend Amelia goodbye through the window I turn and head towards the stairs to my personal music booth and work on my demo song.

My job is different then Amelia's, she works at an anime store downtown and she does fan art on the side, while I am a freelance song writer/singer trying to make a profit off my song and hopefully become famous. Though to be honest...I'm nervous about being known, I mean Amelia told me that she would be at my side no matter what, and though it eased my heart a bit...I'm still nervous.

I give a small sigh and stepped into the sound booth closing the door behind me and placing my headphones over my ears. I grabbed the remote that was located on the small table and pointed it at the stereo system and pressed play. My headphones were wireless, so they were connected to the stereo.

~music playing~( _random song lyrics)  
_ _where did I go wrong?  
I was loyal to you, I did everything for you  
yet here I am now standing in the middle of a street  
seeing you with another girl that's not me  
Where did I go wrong?  
Was it the way I talk? or that I had a sharp mouth?  
Where did I go wrong?!  
I was loyal too you! I did everything for you!  
Yet here I am now standing in the middle of a street!  
seeing you with another girl that's not me...  
_~End of song~  
I finished part of my song and grabbed the remote from the table and pressed stop. I gave another small sigh and removed my headphones and placed them on the mic rack while I put the remote back on the table. I walked out of my sound booth and into my recording area to analyze and perfect part of my song.

~Time Skip~

I gave an exhausted yawn and looked at my clock, which read 3:00 pm.

:Amelia should e back from work any minute now: I thought.

The sound of rattling could be heard through out our apartment. "I'm home!" Amelia yelled.

I run down the stairs and say, "Welcome home! How was work?"

"It was fabulous as always, but some new merchandise come into the store today and I knew you would love to have one." She said.

My eyes get sparkly and I start to get excited, I love it when she brings stuff from the store and gives it to me as a gift.

She grabs one of her bags on the counter and begins to shuffle through it looking for her main target. She gives a small, "Ah! here it is!" as she slowly pulls her arm out of the bag and in her hands in all it's glory is a koga figure showing brightly in it's box.

I look from the box to her and see a wide grin on her face. "They juts came in today, I thought you might like one since I have a Sesshomaru figure." She said.

I run towards her and wrap her in a tight hug and squeal," I love it! You rock mewa!"

"Your welcome crysha, now let's order some pizza and begin our marathon." she said.

"Totally!" I exclaim.

to be continued in ch. 3 (My pov)...


End file.
